Bittersweet
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: —Pues pienso que la cocina no es algo... especial. Un futuro como chef, no todos lo pueden alcanzar y-...— ¡JA!—rió falsamente—. ¿Y me vas a decir que aspirar a ser músico te asegura un buen futuro?...UN BUEN INICIO NO ES SEGURO, PERO TAL VEZ UN BUEN FINAL LES PUEDA AGUARDAR. ¡Happy Birthday Ikuto!


**KONISHIWA~**

**HOW ARE YOU, DARLINGS?**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ONE-SHOT QUE PROMETÍ PARA EL LUNES Y TERMINÓ COLGADO EL MIÉRCOLES xD. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**DATO: Shugo Chara NO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA. LOS PERSONAJES SON TOTALMENTE PERTENECIENTES A PEACH-PIT.**

**DATO2: *pasando con una caja de donaciones* REVIEWS~ SE PIDEN COLABORACIONES SINCERAS Y RESPETUOSAS~ REVIEWS~**

* * *

**Bittersweet**

—**Único— **

— ¿Ya terminaste?—preguntó asomándose por la cocina.

—Nop—dijo divertida, poniendo otra mitad de fresa sobre la nube de chantillí.

El chico se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando como su novia ponía con total delicadeza la fruta.

— ¿Lo haces a propósito?—preguntó con notoria falta de paciencia.

— ¿El qué?—dijo volteándose y mirándolo confundida.

Al ver que no contestaba se encogió de hombros y se volteó, siguió poniendo fresas.

—Demorarte—dijo rodando los ojos.

Detuvo su acción y se lo pensó por unos segundos, soltó una risa divertida y miró las fresas ubicadas.

—Sip—dijo mientras dejaba el plato de fresas aun lado y se dirigía a la refrigeradora por el fosh de chocolate.

Abrió el refrigerador y se fijó en lo que iba a necesitar, sacó el fosh y una botella de leche. Tenía que comprar más leche y huevos y mantequilla y harina... La mitad de su refrigeradora se había ido en él.

—Mi cumpleaños ya pasó, ¿qué caso tiene?

Sonrió divertida, notando el tono de desesperación en su novio.

—Si, pero no te regalé nada, además prometiste que podía hacerte una tarta de fresas.

—Si, pero me refería a algo más pequeño. ¿Y si está igual que el anterior?

La peli-rosa se volteó y fulminó con la mirada al chico de cabellos índigos.

—Me gustó mucho esa tarta—dijo sonriente—. Era agridulce.

**o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o**

La sonata de violín había terminado, todos los presentes miraban con atención al joven que acababa de tocar. En especial el público femenino. Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar y pronto todos se encontraban silbando y felicitando y aplaudiendo...

'_Que molestia.'_

Su profesor le pidió tomar asiento y él asintió haciendo caso.

Comenzó a hablar sobre las grandes influencias musicales y como llegaron a ser tan famosos, que la mayoría fue famoso después de la muerte. Y que...

'_Que aburrimiento.'_

Amargado, esa es la palabra que describiría muy bien al joven de cabellos índigos y ojos zafiro, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Un chico tan joven y atractivo no debía de ser amargado. Tiene toda una vida por delante y ya anda refunfuñando.

Levantó la vista fijándose en el reloj. Sólo unos segundos más y la clase de teoría terminaría. Sólo unos segundos más...

El ansiado timbre sonó y el profesor se despidió con un perfecto francés. Los jóvenes músicos se fueron retirando poco a poco. Hasta que sólo quedó el violinista, miró hacia la pared y luego de guardar su violín en su estuche blanco, salió del aula en rumbo a la salida. Mas lo recordó, tenía ensayo con la sinfónica.

'_Mierda.'_

— ¡Ikuto!—llamó una voz femenina desde los pasillos.

'_¡Más mierda!'_

Cuando se volteó, encontró a su amiga rubia corriendo en dirección a él. No pudo evitar suspirar aliviado.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó con su típico tono de desinterés.

—Te he estado buscando, creí que saldrías con la multitud y no fue así. Cuando fui a tu salón ya no estabas y quería preguntarte...

'_No, por favor no.'_

—... ¿qué quieres que te regale por tu cumpleaños?—preguntó sonriente—. Cumples diecinueve y hay que celebrarlo—aclaró.

—Lulu ya hemos hablado de esto, no tienes porque regalarme algo—dijo suspirando amargamente—. Lo único que necesito es-

— ¡Una novia!—gritó sin reprimirse.

Tsukiyomi trató de procesar la idea. Y cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho su amiga rubia, su gesto se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto total.

—Yo creo que tener novio te afecta el cerebro—dijo burlón—. No necesito cosas materiales y mucho menos una novia. Estoy bien así.

La francesa lo miró poco convencida.

'_Así que de esto hablaba Tadase.'_—Pensó—_'Tenemos que arreglarlo.'_

—Esta bien—dijo rendida—. Mas si encuentro la oportunidad de conseguirte novia... créeme no lo dudaré.

—Hmp.

Sus molestos monosílabos se hicieron presentes y su acompañante no hizo más que fruncir el seño.

Ambos se giraron y se dirigieron al aula en donde ensayaban los de la sinfónica. Se separaron a penas llegaron, pues estaban ensayando por grupos de instrumentos. Por lo que Lulu se fue con las flautas e Ikuto con los violines.

Tocaron por instrumentos y luego tocaron todos juntos, tres sinfonías completas. El profesor se sintió bien al escuchar como sonaba el grupo. Al final los felicitó y les hizo recordar que tenían que venir al día siguiente, pues el primero de diciembre era el concierto. Todos aplaudieron, dándose suerte entre ellos. Cuando todos se fueron retirando y quedaron solos ambos jóvenes de lengua japonesa, comenzaron ha hablar de diversos temas. Hasta que claro llegó el novio de la joven.

—Ikuto-niisan—dijo, después de besar a su novia, volteándose a ver a su querido "hermano mayor".

—Tadase—dijo a modo de saludo.

—Tadase~—llamó Lulu mientras se abrazaba a él—. Dile a Ikuto que necesita una novia~

El oji-rubí la miró confundido.

—Pero no creo que necesite una novia—concretó mientras se acomodaba la mochila—. Ikuto-niisan está bien así, cuando quiera una novia la tendrá.

—Gracias—dijo enfatizando su agradecimiento.

La flautista miró desafiante a Ikuto y luego le sacó la lengua de manera infantil. El mayor sonrió de lado y la ignoró.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida, donde se tuvieron que separar. Ikuto se fue por otro rumbo, pues no le gustaba hacer mal tercio. Caminó por las calles parisinas por un buen rato, viendo como personas caminaban abrigadas por el frío invernal. Se sentó en una banca, observando como el cielo se teñía de diversos colores, hasta llegar a uno oscuro en el que permitía ver la luna llena. Las luces de la ciudad se fueron encendiendo y las cafeterías se fueron llenando.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento.

Pasó por la torre Eiffel y por El Arco del Triunfo donde encontró a personas en una sesión de fotos. Compró un cruasán y cuando se dispuso a irse, volteó y pudo ver como unos chicos empujaban a una chica de cabellos rosados. Quien por cierto tenía muchos papeles.

—**Mademoiselle, vous allez bien?**(¿Señorita, está usted bien?)—preguntó el vendedor preocupado.

—**Oui.** (Sí.)—dijo levantando su rostro y sonriéndole le dio las gracias con un –casi- perfecto francés.

Soltó una sarta de maldiciones en japonés y el chico se animó a ayudarla.

— ¿Por qué hicieron eso?—le preguntó.

La joven levantó el rostro y quedó asombrada de poder encontrar a otro japonés. Cuando volvió, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No lo sé, siempre son así—dijo—. Soy Amu por cierto.

—Ikuto—dijo entregándole sus papeles.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se quedaron en un incómodo pero agradable silencio. ¿Me explico? Creo que no.

—Y dime—continuó ella la conversación—, ¿qué haces tan lejos de casa?—preguntó divertida.

Sonrió por el intento de chiste.

—Pues estudio en el conservatorio de música—aclaró—, ¿tú?

—Estudio en _Le Cordon Bleu_—dijo orgullosa de si.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó ignorante de su estúpida pregunta.

— ¿Disculpa?—preguntó incrédula—. _¿Qué es __Le Cordon Bleu__?_—pensó—_, ¿en qué siglo vive?_—. Pues la Universidad más grande de gastronomía en el mundo—dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

—Hmp.

La chica frunció el seño.

— ¿Y por qué el monosílabo?—preguntó algo molesta, no, molesta, muy molesta. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

—Nada—dijo negando con su cabeza también—. Es sólo que...

— ¿Qué?—preguntó sin utilizar un tono más alto de voz.

—Pues pienso que la cocina no es algo... especial.

Pestañeó varias veces.

—Un futuro como chef, no todos lo pueden alcanzar y-

— ¡JA!—rió falsamente—. ¿Y me vas a decir que aspirar a ser músico te asegura un buen futuro?

Tsukiyomi frunció el seño.

— ¿A ti que te importa?—preguntó molesto.

—Sólo es un comentario.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo.

Otro silencio.

Ya no se miraban. _'¿Quién se cree para decirme que no tengo un futuro?' _Pero no, él no se quedaría callado, habiendo escuchado lo que ella había dicho.

—Como si la cocina tuviera algo de especial.

Lo miró disgustada, amarga, enfurecida.

—Claro que lo tiene—dijo abrazando fuertemente sus papeles a su pecho.

—Claro que no—dijo seguro de si—. Yo puedo cocinar y muy bien, todos me lo dicen—dijo disgustando más a la joven—. ¿A ver tú toca el violín?

La chica estaba roja, pero de furia. ¿Quién se creía para decir que cocinar lo hace cualquiera?

Pero no pensaba seguir escuchando idioteces, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que: hacerle entender a un idiota que no tenía la razón.

Suspiró amargamente y por un momento sus miradas chocaron. Ella comenzó a negar la cabeza y se volteó.

—No estoy de acuerdo—dijo para después comenzar a caminar en su dirección.

_'_**_Petite sotte.'_(1)**

.

.

.

—**En ce portée ici, on voit bien constater le changement, est un allegro. **(En el pentagrama de aquí, podemos notar claramente el cambio, es allegro.)—dijo el profesor indicando el tercer pentagrama.

El profesor siguió hablando mientras que Ikuto sólo miraba al frente. No podía pensar claramente. Esa estúpida chica lo había dejado pensando. ¿Es que acaso se equivocaba? No, claro que no, el llegar a ser chef no es algo complicado como aprenderse la sinfonía #9 de Beethoven. Esa niña no sabe con lo que él tuvo que pasar para llegar a donde está. Lo peor es que no pudo dormir por su culpa, se sintió confundido. Pero... ¡Por favor! La cocina no es tan complicada, él cocina.

El profesor anunció el final de la clase, mientras apagaba el proyector.

Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y salieron del aula, como siempre él se dirigió al aula de ensayo.

—Hola ojeroso—dijo Lulu en la puerta de entrada.

—Tsk.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó burlona—. ¿Mala noche?

Pasó de ella y se fue con su grupo de violines. Fue el típico ensayo del aula y luego todos subieron al bus que los llevaría al teatro. Todos se encontraban nerviosos, era –para muchos- una de sus primeras presentaciones y querían que fuera perfecta y-

—A ver... ¿Me cuentas que te pasa?

El joven no la escuchó, seguía teniendo en mente a la chica de cabellos rosados. La verdad es que le había picado la curiosidad toda ella. ¿Cuándo se ha visto una chica de cabellos rosados? No era un rosado llamativo, pero a él si que le llamó la atención. Ni hablar de los extraños ojos miel que lo miraron enfurecida, la verdad era que se veía muy... ¡NO! Es una niña tonta que habló mal de la música. La música es mil veces mejor que la cocina.

— ¿Ikuto me vas a contestar? Te hablo y parece que-

— ¿Qué piensas de la cocina?

La rubia pestañeó varias veces.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Tu padre es chef—dijo—. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

—Pues... que es el mejor—dijo confundida—. Creo que la cocina es una de esas cosas especiales que les nace a las personas al igual que la música, es fácil cocinar en casa. Pero cocinar—dijo poniendo más énfasis—, no lo hace cualquiera, no es algo que mi familia considere como hobby—negó con la cabeza y lo miró—. No entiendo por qué lo preguntas.

—No es nada—dijo mirando por la ventana del ómnibus.

El panorama seguía siendo igual.

—Y te equivocas—dijo provocando que su amigo violinista se volteara hacia ella—, no es cocina, es gastronomía. Tú estudias gastronomía, cocina es para los que no saben cocinar.

Se quedó sin palabras, era verdad. Se sintió un tonto. Y si no se disculpaba no podría dormir.

.

.

.

—**Très bon jeune pratique.**(Muy buena práctica jóvenes.)—dijo dando por terminado el ensayo, pues otras sinfónicas tenían que practicar.

Los alumnos levantaron sus instrumentos y sus fólderes de partituras.

Tadase estaba ayudando a Lulu con su flauta traversa, mientras ella iba alegre abrazando su folder. Ikuto caminaba con su violín colgado en la espalda y su partitura en el brazo. Pensando en como encontraría a la chica de ayer.

Ya en las calles se despidió de Lulu y Tadase y se dispuso a tomar un taxi.

—**Emmenez-moi à Le Cordon Bleu, s'il vous plaît.**(Lléveme a _Le Cordon Bleu_, por favor.)—dijo mientras se acomodaba.

El taxista asintió y comenzó a manejar.

No fue mucho lo que se demoró, por lo que no pudo pensar bien en lo que haría o diría. Sólo un triste diálogo pasó por su cabeza cuando entraba en la universidad.

'_Hola, la otra vez hablamos y dije estupideces, me equivoqué seriamente y me gustaría tener tus disculpas' _Se lo pensó... ¡NO! Ni siquiera sabía si estaría allí.

—**Bonsoir**(Buenas noches)—dijo entrando en la secretaria—**, ****je voulais faire une enquête au sujet d'un étudiant. **(...quería hacer una consulta respecto a una alumna.)

'_¿¡Pero qué mierda estás haciendo!?'_

—**Excusez-moi, nous ne pouvons pas fournir ces informations, sauf si un membre de la famille.** (Discúlpeme, no podemos brindar esta información, a menos que sea un familiar.)—dijo la señorita.

Se volteó unos segundos, rogando un golpe de suerte...

La señorita de antes salió de su oficina.

'_Gracias.'_

Rápidamente se internó en la oficina sigilosamente, comenzó a tipiar el nombre que recordaba.

_A ver_—pensó mientras tipiaba el nombre—_, ¿qué tantas Amus pueden haber?_

Dicho y hecho, sólo una Amu. Era la ficha completa, la reconoció por la foto. Salía igual de linda y risueña. Pulsó el botón para imprimir y cuando tuvo la hoja salió de la oficina.

Al principio estaba su foto, luego su nombre completo, la fecha y lugar de nacimiento, año de curso, especialidad, teléfono, estudios escolares, los datos de sus padres. Salía la información completa, hasta la dirección de su casa y...

'_Con que trabaja.'_

Sonrió ladinamente, agradeciendo poder encontrarla y tener la oportunidad de disculparse. Volteó unas calles y preguntó algunas avenidas. Hasta quedar en frente de su trabajo.

Entró a la cafetería y un cálido aroma lo llenó. Fue a la caja y preguntó por Amu Hinamori, el chico sonrió y se internó en la cocina en busca de su compañera. Pronto salieron ambos, más una mueca de frustración inundó la cara de la peli-rosa. Le agradeció a su compañero y se dirigió al joven peli-azul. Lo tomó de la mano y se internaron en la cocina, donde sus compañeros comenzaron a hacer silbidos molestando a la pareja.

Una vez que estaban lo suficientemente alejados –es decir: junto a la puerta de salida, entre las bandejas en la parte más alejada de la cocina-, se volteó y lo observó, se deshizo de su pañuelo que envolvía su cuello y chocó sus palmas un par de veces, provocando que la harina saliera de sus manos.

— ¿Qué quieres?—dijo con sus manos en las caderas.

—Disculparme—aclaró fríamente—. Fui un tonto al decir ese tipo de cosas sobre la co- gastronomía—corrigió algo avergonzado.

La chica sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

— ¿Para eso viniste hasta mi trabajo?—preguntó asombrada.

—Si.

Sonrió y luego comenzó a reír. Se comenzó a carcajear ante la mirada de asombro del violinista.

—Ok—dijo—. Te disculpo—aclaró sonriente—. ¿Se puede saber como conseguiste esta dirección?

—Entré a la más grande universidad de gastronomía del mundo e imprimí una hoja con todos tus datos—dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, enseñándole la hoja impresa—. Soy todo un acosador.

La repostera miraba estupefacta al músico que tenía delante.

—Eres un acosador—dijo divertida.

—Si, sólo cuando conozco a chicas raras que hacen deliciosos pasteles.

Ambos rieron.

— ¿Cómo sabes que hago deliciosos pasteles?—preguntó quitándose el gorro de la cabeza.

—Se que eres la especialista en este restaurante—dijo—, o al menos eso dice esta hoja—dijo mientras levantaba su hoja de vida.

Ella rió. Si que se había equivocado juzgando a ese chico.

— ¿A que hora terminas?—preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

— ¿P-Por?—dijo nerviosa por la cercanía entre ambos.

—Pensé en tomar algo. ¿Quieres venir?—preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella.

Asintió algo nerviosa.

Sus rostros se iban acercando, más y más, ambos cerraron los ojos. Hinamori espero el beso, más solo sintió uno en la comisura de los labios. Se sonrojó de la vergüenza mientras él se carcajeaba y era golpeado por los pequeños puños de ella.

— ¡Tonto!—dijo mientras seguía golpeándolo

El turno de Amu terminó y ambos jóvenes caminaron en dirección al departamento de él. Algo no muy convencida lo siguió ella.

Llevaba unos pasteles, que esperaba les gustasen a él. Le probaría que la cocina no es como él cree. Cuando llegaron a su departamento, se despojaron de los abrigos y sacaron los pasteles. Valla sorpresa que le entró a Amu, cuando descubrió que los pasteles no eran los que ella quería hacer. Era-

—Delicioso—dijo sonriente.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó confundida.

—Esta rico—dijo probando más.

—Pero si está horrible—dijo—, nunca me ha gustado este sabor es tan...

—_Aigre-doux_—dijo el joven—. Es igual que esta relación—dijo divertido.

Rió junto con él y comenzó a comer, la verdad es que no estaba tan mal.

— ¿Y como así comenzaste a cocinar?

—Pues, hacía muffins con mi madre y también chocolates en San Valentín—dijo divertida—, me di cuenta de que era lo que más hacía y surgió la idea de estudiar gastronomía. Fue, es y será la mejor decisión de mi vida—dijo terminando de su plato, llevando el de ella y el de él a la cocina para comenzar a lavarlos—. Y tu... Ikuto—dijo nombrándolo por primera vez—, ¿cómo comenzaste a tocar el violín?

—Mi padre también lo tocaba y bueno... comencé yo y me gusto mucho... es una larga historia**(2)**.

—Créeme tengo tiempo—dijo mientras terminaba de lavar el primer plato—. Me gustan las largas historias.

Sonrió.

Sin duda, Amu era una chica diferente, era divertida y soñadora, muy sonriente e inteligente. Y por qué no, linda, muy linda.

— ¿Sabes?—preguntó llamando su atención—. Esto merece un delicioso vino del noventa y tres—dijo divertido.

— ¡SI!—dijo dejando el segundo plato—. ¿Tienes?

El joven se puso de pie y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, volvió con una botella de vino antigua.

— ¿Qué piensas?—dijo entregándole la botella.

No respondió, una simple sonrisa le bastó para entender.

Abrió la botella y el corcho salió volando. Sirvió dos copas, y le entregó la suya.

— ¿Por qué brindamos?—preguntó Hinamori.

Se lo planteó: _'Por conocerte.'_

—Por ti—respondió sonriente.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco, pero no se desanimó a decir algo más.

—Y por ti también—dijo acercándose a él.

Ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron, y fueron bebiendo, y bebiendo y bebiendo.

— ¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?

—Corta venas.

— ¿Tan deprimente eres?—preguntó burlona—. ¿Puedo?—preguntó a punto de encender su reproductor y que la música sonara a todo volumen, el peli-azul asintió. Al encender el reproductor _Two is better than one_ sonó—. Me encanta esa canción.

Dejo su copa vacía mientras volvía a llenarla y tomar de nuevo. ¿Cuántas copas iban? ¿Seguía siendo la misma botella?

—Ven—dijo tomándolo de la mano.

—No sé bailar—dijo negándose inmediatamente, mas no soltando su mano.

—Por favor~—insistió—. Por mi~

Se puso de pie y la hizo girar, puso una mano en su cintura y ella en su hombro, mientras sus otras manos se tomaban. Giró y giró Amu, mientras sonrisas tontas se veían en ambos rostros. Bailaban tontamente, pero se divertían.

—Tiene razón—dijo él de repente.

— ¿Quién?

—La canción—aclaró, más ella lo miró confundida, así que tuvo que agregar—. _Maybe two is better than one_.

Siguieron bailando, mas ahora él la sostenía de la cintura solamente y ella tenía sus brazos colgados de su cuello. La canción se terminó, pero ellos siguieron.

—Amu—llamó el más alto—, creo que es muy temprano para un te amo.

Ella lo miró algo ida y confundida.

—Así que... Te quiero—dijo depositando un beso en su frente.

Lo miró molesta y desilusionada.

—Yo no quería un beso en mi frente—dijo mientras se empinaba y besaba sus labios, depositando un beso tosco pero dulce.

Se separaron al escuchar _Just Dance_.

Parecía que Amu le habían puesto baterías y había comenzado a bailar como una loca. Mas para Ikuto, el cuerpo de Amu se movía sensualmente, a pesar de no tener muchas curvas, a él le resultaba muy sexy. Aunque tal vez esas "pocas" copas de vino le causaron efecto.

—Vamos no te quedes ahí—dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano nuevamente.

—Ya te dije que no sé bailar—dijo mirándola divertido.

—_Just dance, It's gonna be ok_—cantó divertida.

It's gonna be ok.

.

.

.

La luz del sol entró por la ventana e iluminó el rostro femenino, quien inmediatamente se cubrió con las sábanas.

—Levántate dormilona—dijo moviendo el ovillo en el que se había ocultado.

—Cinco minutos más—dijo removiéndose bajo las sábanas.

Lentamente se destapó el rostro y se fijó en un pequeño detalle: estaba desnuda.

Ahogó un grito y luego lo miró y comenzó a reír. Como una niña pequeña habiendo cometido una travesura. Él sonrió y acarició su cabellera rosada. La chica cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

— ¿Dormiste bien?—preguntó sin dejar de acariciar su cabellera.

—Si—dijo mientras se acercaba a él y depositaba un beso en sus labios—. Buenos días.

—No me molestaría despertar así todas las mañanas.

Rió de nuevo. De hecho iba a disfrutar de esa relación.

Un celular sonó y por impulso la peli-rosada contestó.

— ¿Diga?

— _¿Ikuto?_—preguntó una voz desconocida para ella.

—No—respondió extrañada—. ¿Quién habla?

—_Lulu, la amiga de_—se cortó ella misma—_. ¿Tu quien eres? _

—Amu, la amiga de-

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues el joven la sujetó de la cintura y le quitó el celular.

—Tu no eres mi amiga—dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla—. ¿Qué quieres Lulu?

—_Wau~ Parece que alguien se me adelanto con tu regalo de cumpleaños_—dijo mientras reía del otro lado de la línea.

—Si sólo llamabas para eso...

— _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_—gritó ella, por lo que él tuvo que apartar el celular de su oreja.

La rubia comenzó a hablarle gritando del otro lado, felicitándolo y riendo.

Minutos después Amu se fijó en la hora y tuvo que quitar el brazo de Ikuto. Se puso de pie y se cambió como rayo. Se despidió de su "amigo", prometiendo él ir a Le Cordon Bleu y recogerla y se fue de su departamento.

Ikuto se puso de pie y se encaminó a su baño, una buena ducha y luego se cambió. Tomó su violín y su mochila y salió de su departamento rumbo a la academia. El día estaba igual que cualquier otro sólo que parecía que nevaría. Llegó y entró a su primera clase. Sólo para que Lulu se le saltara encima y le gritara un gran y estruendoso: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! El resto del día fue normal y cuando se disponía a irse, lo recordó: era el día de la presentación. No podía ir a recoger a Amu.

— ¿Ikuto?—llamó Lulu al ver a su amigo preocupado.

—Hmp.

—A mi no me vengas con monosílabos, tenemos que cambiarnos, esto comienza en tres horas.

Ambos se fueron a los vestidores. Cuando salieron, todos tomaron sus posiciones, se desearon suerte y el anfitrión comenzó a hablar, todos nerviosos y listos para tocar.

Primera sinfonía e Ikuto trató de concentrarse todo lo posible. Tocaba sin ver la partitura, sin embargo lo hacía bien. Toco estupendo, como siempre el mejor de los violines. El concierto acabó y todo el grupo se reunió, el profesor les comenzó a hablar y todos aplaudían felices por su primer éxito.

—**Félicitations à tous bien fait et…**(Felicitaciones a todos lo hicieron bien y...)

El joven no siguió escuchando, un compañero que también tocaba el violín lo llamó.

—**Ikuto, quelqu'un qui cherche pour vous.**(Ikuto, alguien te busca.)—le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, algo que provocó que el peli-azul lo mirara extrañado.

Se hizo un camino entre todos sus compañeros y caminó hasta donde le había dicho.

Era una parte alejada del teatro, estaba algo oscuro, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Tonto—dijo escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de él.

— ¿Amu?—preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Qué, cómo tu...?

Se separó de él y lo miró divertida.

— ¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar aquí?

Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste tonto?—preguntó aún sin salir de su asombro.

—Por que lo eres—dijo golpeándolo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre no decirme que es tu cumpleaños?

Lo abrazó fuertemente y depositó un dulce beso en los labios masculinos que no tardaron en corresponder.

—Espera un segundo—dijo separándola de él—, ¿cómo es que sabes eso, lo de mi cumpleaños y lo del concierto?

Sonrió traviesa.

—Entré a al conservatorio de música e imprimí una hoja con todos tus datos—dijo imitando al joven, sacó una hoja, donde efectivamente, estaban todos sus datos—. Soy toda una acosadora—dijo carcajeándose.

**o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o**

—Listo—dijo mientras llevaba la tartaleta a la mesa—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Bien—dijo abrazándola—. Aunque te equivocaste en algo...

—Cierto—dijo—. Faltó una fresa, ahorita vengo-

—No, monga, eso no—dijo chocando su cabeza con la de ella—. Lo que dijiste de no haberme regalado nada por mi cumpleaños.

Ladeó la cabeza notoriamente desmemoriada.

— ¿No te acuerdas del gran regalo que me diste?—preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

Cuando recordó a lo que se refería su novio, se puso tan roja que podría hacerle competencia a los tomates maduros.

— ¡PERVERTIDO!—gritó mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos masculinos.

Aigre-doux, bittersweet, agridulce: combinación de sabores dulce y ácido. En este caso hace referencia a dos jóvenes con una relación poco peculiar, que comenzó dulce cual fresa, se convirtió en agria y ácida. Sólo para volver a una dulce fresa.

**Fin.**

* * *

**(1)Petite Sotte:** Niñita Tonta.

**(2)historia: **la historia que todo fan de Shugo Chara conoce respecto a Ikuto y su padre.


End file.
